This invention relates to carts such as luggage carriers, and, more particularly, to a two-wheeled cart which is equipped with an auxiliary wheel which makes the cart self-supporting.
Carts for transporting luggage and the like are becoming increasingly popular for transporting not only luggage but other heavy objects such as heavy brief cases, trunks, tool kits, sample cases, and the like. Such carts may be broadly referred to herein as luggage carts, although they are used for transporting many articles in addition to luggage.
Such carts are desirably lightweight and collapsible so that they can be carried and stored easily when not being used. Portable luggage carts of this type are described in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,612,563 and 3,998,476. Such carriers include a base portion having a pair of wheels and telescoping or collapsible handle portion. The handle may be telescoped or collapsed when the cart is not being used to facilitate carrying and storing the cart.
Conventional two-wheel carts are not self-supporting, and they must be supported by one hand as they are wheeled over a supporting surface. If a cart is carrying a heavy load, a substantial load must be supported by the hand and arm of the user. Further, the support provided by the two wheels might not be stable when the cart moves over curbs or the like, and the cart can tip over.
The invention provides a cart with an auxiliary wheel which can be moved between a storage position and a supporting position. When the auxiliary wheel is in the storage position, the cart can be used as a two-wheeled cart. When the auxiliary wheel is in the supporting position, the cart is supported on a three point stance and is self-supporting. Since all of the load carried by the cart is supported by the wheels, the user need exert only enough force to pull or push the cart.